The Meek May Inherit The Earth
by Shitaka
Summary: The characters from All's Fair... THE FINAL CHAPTER! If u don't read your life will be incomplete. Strange allies, unexpected betrayals, death everywhere. Who loved? Who died? The war is on! R&R -Shitaka
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Future Foretold  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the X-MEN nor do I own the majority of the characters in this story. I'd like to thank Noah Trydak for the usage of his characters Marlena, Natalie, and Destiny.however unlike in Noah's story Destiny will be able to foretell the future. So without any further nonsense with the disclaimer.on with chapter 1  
  
Having decided to leave the "home" for villains Toad, Deacon, Natalie, and Marlena now live in the small town of New London, Connecticut. The four have been there for a month and have already committed 2 months worth of crime.  
  
"Oh no don't anyone go and tell me Kermit went and ate all the food again" Marlena yelled after slamming the pantry door and marching madly into the living room.  
  
"I did not eat all the food, its stocked. Unless by no food you mean there's nothing you want because you're picky" Toad said accusingly  
  
"You did not just call me picky. And I'll have you know if some frog hadn't ate all the food there'd be plenty I'd be happy to eat" Toad mocks her while she faces the TV "Boy you'd better stop that before I slap you lopside your head"  
  
"Oh know please don't.it would hurt so much" said sarcastically by Toad obviously. With that a knock came at the door  
  
"Natalie will you get that you're closest"  
  
"Actually Marlena Deacon is but whatever and you're lazy" Natalie said while leaving her place on the couch to answer the door. At the door stood a small blonde haired girl "Guys you'll never guess who's here"  
  
"who?" Marlena questioned Natalie  
  
"It's Destiny.come in honey" Destiny walked in the messy living room (ok messy is being polite it's quite a disaster) and she walked up to the TV and turned it off.  
  
"Now if I can get all your attention I have something 'portant to say" Everyone sits up ready to listen "I've had a very i'portant vision of the future. A child will be born. This child will be forced into mutation upon birth. She, the child shall grow at a rate of a year a month, when she reaches 18 she will lead the mutants war against humans"  
  
"Alright Des fascinating as that story is, why are you telling us this" Deacon questioned  
  
"the child is gonna be born to one of you here"  
  
Marlena slouches back against the pillows of the couch "destiny darling you're going to have to be a little bit more specific than that"  
  
Destiny stared right at Marlena in disbelief "Marlena the child will be yours"  
  
"yeah alright, now seriously"  
  
"the child will be Marlena's but all of you got to raise it"  
  
"destiny how am I supposed to have a kid? I don't even have a boyfriend, and you want me to be fat?"  
  
"Marlena you should more than I do that there are other ways"  
  
"do we all really have to raise it, I don't much care for kids and you're the only one I tolerate" Deacon said while waking over to shut the waking sun from the blinds  
  
"yes you all have to raise her if you don't she won't be properly developed"  
  
"exactly how are we supposed to force her into mutation?" Natalie questioned with interest  
  
"don't worry you'll know, but I have to go now"  
  
"bye Des" Marlena waves to Destiny and Destiny waves good-bye as she walks out the door. When the door closes Toad and Deacon take a long stare at Marlena then a quick glance at each other then back at Marlena and begin to crack up. Marlena was by now officially confused, and Natalie soon picked up and what they were laughing at and cover her mouth with her hands to prevent her own burst from escaping  
  
"would anyone mind clueing me in on what the heck is so dang funny, 'cause really I'm drawing a blank  
  
Toad still laughing attempted to answer Marlena's question "well imagine your small figure, now make it as large as a ship. You're gonna be that way for nine months and until you work it all off"  
  
"yeah Marlena wear all your tight while you still can" Deacon said finally falling off the couch on to the floor to continue laughing (literally rotflmao)  
  
It hit Marlena like a falling ACME anvil off a cartoon "wha. that's not funny! Ya'll are mean, oh my gosh, no not fair my clothes ain' gonna fit, why does this gotta be me? Why not Natalie she' older? and what's the other way can't we adopt? Kermit deacon shut-up! It is not funny, ya'll both look like idiots, and whoever said that I wanna do this? Agh. *sighs* *sniffle* no fair"  
  
Then for a turn of events Marlena quickly snapped out of her phase and smiled then laughed, eventually after Marlena had been laughing the other slowly stopped" 


	2. The Other Way

Chapter2: The Other Way Disclaimer: lets just make it easy and say none of the characters are mine even though 2 are.but you haven't met them yet  
  
"Alright Marlena why the hell are you laughing?" Asked a very puzzled Toad  
  
Marlena still laughing attempts a reply "well you know how you and deacon hate it when it's that time of month?  
  
"yeah so" -Deacon  
  
"well now ya'll gotta live with me for 9 months under permanent PMS"  
  
"oh god no" Toad realizes the awful truth  
  
"well come on Marlena I'll go with you" Natalie grabs some car keys and her purse " I know a place that's open for 24 hrs."  
  
"Super Wal*Mart?" Marlena picks her purse up  
  
"no idiot, the "other" way you know what destiny was talking about"  
  
"oh yeah.duh.I still don't really know what that is but whatever." They walk out the door and drive off in the car  
  
The Next Day "There ain't nothing in this universe that could make me do that again!!!" Marlena enters this house yelling with Natalie following behind her laughing "shut-up its not funny"  
  
"No honestly it is" Natalie jokes while shutting the door  
  
"what's funny" Deacon asked having been disturbed by the yelling and laughter  
  
"they had to put to sleep 'cause she was about to go psycho, but you would've been there"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry ya'll that this chap is so short, but the next one is gonna be a little long, so plz r&r I hate it when ppl read and don't let me know what they think. Check back in a little while or email me tinav@bellsouth.net and I'll tell ya how chapter 3 is coming along. =) have a nice day 


	3. 9 long and painful months

Chapter3: 9 Months Disclaimer: s.o.s nothing in this story is mine k?  
  
1st Month  
  
"Oh..my.gosh!!!" Marlena runs into the living room w/ a robe on and everyone jus turns and stares at her "My size 3 and 5 jeans don't fit anymore"  
  
"Why Marlena? Have you gained weight?"  
  
"Shut-up kermie I am way not in the mood." Marlena begins to cry surprising everyone. "Why does everyone pick on me I was wearing these pants yesterday and they don't fit today and all I want is to get dressed and ya'll are calling me fat"  
  
"we're not calling you fat you're just not as skinny as yesterday" Deacon laughed and picked up the tv guide  
  
Mood swing.Marlena slams Deacon up against the wall with her momma to be strength "ya'll are coming w/ me to the mall now and were gonna get me some pants that fit.and if you keep frikin' calling me fat I'll hit you with a move you'd wish you'd never seen.got it?" Deacon nods and Marlena releases him and heads out the front door, within 5 seconds she pops back in "ya'll better be comin' now!" Toad grabs the keys off the table and they shovel out into the car.  
  
2nd Month  
  
Marlena walks into the leaving room and Natalie snickers. "what?"  
  
"oh nothing but not only are your shoes on the wrong feet, but they're uh not even the same show"  
  
"ahh I cant even dress my self anymore! I hate this...never again don't any of you ever let me do this again! It's all y'alls faults." Marlena turned back down the hallway "im going to bed nothing is screwed up there. Marlena walks into her room to find Deacon on her computer "you got 2 seconds to get out of my room before I kill you" in about half a second Deacon was gone and Marlena went back to sleep.  
  
"man she's a little freaky pregnant" Deacon came down the hallway  
  
"oh that's nothing last night at wal-mart she got in trouble with the security officer because she broke the mirror in the fitting room because she saw a fat person there"  
  
3rd Month  
  
MARLENA walks in the house after slamming the door "dang people, I don't even know them. Complete strangers just walking up and touching my stomach"  
  
"charge money" Toad then had a half eaten slim fast meal on the go bar chunked at his head "im not in the mood for your cracks, whatever the French word for frog is"  
  
8th Month  
  
"I'm in total and complete pain, someone kill me" Marlena lay on the floor about to rip deacon's hand off  
  
"I'll kill you if you let go, you're breaking my hand!" Deacon tried to retrieve his hand but only caused a tighter hold "%(*^^%,(^@##&,(&%#,$!*(,)&$&,*(&%^,&$!&,&%#@" Suddenly Marlena let go of Deacon's hand which was swollen red and had nail marks up and down the sides "alright that cramp is gone now someone get me some chocolate ice cream" Marlena sat down with a big smile on her face. Natalie just pointed and laughed at Deacon's hand as he put ice on it  
  
The night of severe pain screams, tears, and final happiness  
  
"ahhh someone take me now! Take me now! Take me now! Take.me.now! Oh owwwww! *$%#^,*%#@,*%^#&,*%$^,&^%!@$*,*^#&^,(&%*,&*#!#$" Suitcases and duffles were thrown into the back of the car and everyone piled in and went to the emergency room.  
  
"now what seems to be the problem" the lady at the front counter asked  
  
"my.uh..my sis.sister is going into labor like now" the lady never looked up at Toad once but took one look at Marlena and phoned in  
  
"will all 3 of you be in the room?" they nodded "you all will need to wear these" she handed them the doctor's robes and face covers.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you all! Pain! This hurts get this *&^% thing outta me!?"  
  
"ma'am we're gonna need you to breath" -nurse  
  
"what does it look like im doing? Holding my breath"  
  
"ma'am breath as you were instructed, remain calm"  
  
"remain calm ya'll got a huge needle down my arm and one you had in my back, and you want me to remain calm while something bigger than my tv comes outta me? I don't think so!" Marlena received a stern look from the nurse and began "breathing" "huh u hee, huh u hee, huh u hee, huh u hee" "alright in about five seconds push but keep breathing"  
  
"someone give me their hand" Marlena not waiting for an offer grabbed deacon's  
  
"Push!" Deacon screamed this is the hardest Marlena had hold of his hand "ahh ****,*&^$,^$^*(,$!%$,^@!$,^$@$^,^$@~,%##^,&24,%$#%&" with tears streaming down Marlena's face, and Deacon holding his broke but quickly healing hand, cries filled the room and Marlena passed out for 5 minutes and woke up holding her new daughter, the leader of the war against mankind.  
Sorry ya'll that I skipped many months but I got tired and bored and decided to skip to the action. Well I hope ya'll enjoyed keep reading. R&R -Shitaka tinav@bellsouth.net 


	4. The First Few Years They’re Just Too Dar...

Chapter4: The First Few Years They're Just Too Darn Cute  
  
Disclaimer: You know how long it would take me to tell you all the things I DON'T own? All I own is the story itself The baby and character you haven't met yet. So back off!  
  
Car Rides Are Fun!  
  
"Aw it's so adorable, bald, but adorable." Natalie finally was given her chance to hold the baby. In all actuality she wouldn't give the baby back and carried it all the way home.  
  
"I don't think it's cute, it's still red and smelly, and it's crying" Unlike Natalie Toad didn't even like being near the baby right now.  
  
"I heard that those who insult only do so because they are insecure with themselves" Marlena was having a good time stretched out across the back seat or the mini van.  
  
"Well Marlena if that's true then you are a very insecure person" Toad found his comment funny because now Marlena didn't have an excuse to defend herself. "So what are we supposed to do with it again when we get home?" Deacon for the most was driving to stay far from Marlena he had overlooked just how much or a grip she had.  
  
"I'm not sure yet but it'll come to me" Marlena was somewhat beginning to fall asleep  
  
"whatever you say" Natalie enjoyed joking with Marlena when she was sleepy because most of the time she didn't catch and when she did it was funny. "So what did you name her again?"  
  
"I named her uh.hmmmm, it was dang it! I don't remember but it will come to me" Marlena was receiving strange looks from everyone now, all she did was shrug her shoulders and giggled embarrassedly. "For god sake Marlena you can't even remember your own kids name? You named her Kelli K-E-L-L-I Kelli, Annette." Deacon was mighty proud over the large small fact everyone had forgotten  
  
How to Make a Mutant  
  
"Man this is like some psycho freak thing, I mean it's just wrong, babies don't like needles" Marlena grabbed a needle out of Natalie's purse that she had stolen from the hospital.  
  
"here its unconscious for a little bit" Toad didn't hurt the baby its just unconscious "you hurt my baby?" "I didn't hurt it but its gonna wake up in 3 minutes so hurry up. Where's Deacon?"  
  
"I'm coming" Deacon joined the circle around Kelli. Everyone had their own sharp object, mainly the steak knives out of the kitchen and they all got a teaspoon of blood and put it into the syringe from the hospital, shook it up, and with the rare chance Kelli was normal before, she is surely a mutant now.  
  
Month 1 year 1  
  
"look she can crawl fast" Natalie pointed at Kelli in astonishment and everyone ran in to see the site "I guess Destiny wasn't kidding, she's like a one year old she got a couple teeth coming in she only gets bottles" Marlena went to grab the bottle out of the microwave  
  
"let's see if she can talk, 1 year olds can say their first words" Deacon picked Kelli up and put her in the highchair "say Dea.Con" Kelli flashed a small toothless smile "d..du..dum.dumbo.dumbomb" Kelli giggled not knowing what she said meant.Deacon evilly stared at Marlena who was now cracking up "You taught her Swedish insults?" Deacon put Kelli back on the floor as Marlena handed her, her bottle "Only one, how'd you know it was Swedish?" Marlena help the bottle for Kelli while she drank "I went to Sweden once and heard it a couple times I asked what it meant, I was told it meant blockhead, a common insult." Marlena nodded slowly "whatever you say"  
  
Month 2 Year 2  
  
"I love you.you love me.we're a happy family" Kelli sits a foot away from the tv watching the gay purple dinosaur  
  
"oh no she ain not, turn it off turn it off turn it off!" Marlena barged in the living room and turned off the tv only too start tears falling from Kelli's eyes "ahh dang it watch uh o look Xena" more tears "uh no.hmmm..no gay kid shows.uhh here talk shows..Ricki Lake.enjoy" When Marlena left the room Kelli pushed button on the remote and found sesame street  
  
Month 3 Year 3  
  
Everyone sat on the couches watching tv, the guys seemed bored only because Marlena hid the remote after flipping channels and neither guy felt like getting up to change it, with that everyone was watching Gilligan's Island "wonder.sweet.Mary Ann" yes of course it's a re-run. On a commercial break a childish happy scream filled the room as Kelli ran back and forth across the living room, everyone followed her movements with their had until the wall stopped her run. "that's gotta hurt" Marlena made a pain face while Toad laughed deciding it was funny, but without an further adieu Kelli got back up rubbed her head and began running again "well that was interesting" Natalie unmated the tv and continued watching the show  
  
Month 4 Year 4  
  
"mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" small screams came out of the 4 year olds room as Marlena dragged herself out of bad down the hall "what" Marlena was very sleepy.very sleepy. "I had a dream where lots of people were fighting and I saw an olderer me, and I was, I was leading other peoples to fight against other peoples,l and there was , there was lots of people dying, then this one person stood in front of me and 5 other people behind him and he like was about to shoot me and I woke up and you were there and you screamed, and uncle deacon and toad were there they were killing people, and aunt Natalie was there standing in front of people.chocking them without her hands, and im scared" Marlena's face turned ghost white and faked truth to make Kelli feel better "it was only a dream, now come on how would your aunt Natalie choke someone without using her hands?" Kelli shrugged and went back to sleep.  
  
Month 5 Year 5  
  
"Ahhhhh" it seemed to work every time Kelli would scream and everyone would come running. This time, however, it was different, Kelli didn't scratch her knee of see a snake, she had begun using her powers. Everyone stood around in awe, before Kelli was a gigantic hole with smoke coming from it. Kellie had been digging, she sneezed, whipped her nose, and upon shaking her hand a few sparks flew from her hand causing an explosion leaving the hole, and amazing Kelli didn't even have a scratch "Damn she's good'' Marlena hit toad on the arm "honey. You are a mutant, that's just the beginning of the powers you will posses, and we.we're all mutants too. Remember that dream you had last month?" Kelli nodded "It was probably a vision of the future to come in 13 months, but enough of this right known will fill you in as you get older."  
  
Everyone headed back inside and the doorbell rang. Marlena answered the door while Kelli told everyone about her past dream. In the doorway stood a man he was about 21, he had ruffled brown hair and a smile only a model could own, he was about 5'11". "Marlena" He questioned and she nodded her head "what do you want" obviously They didn't get many visitors "I'm James Eldwing, I was called yesterday and given your address, apparently you're the mother of my child"  
Hahaha a twist to the story.bet you never saw that coming.sorry Noah I forgot to paste the Grammar corrections.but if you liked this chapter just wait till Kelli is 18.well plz r&r I appreciate it and thank-you for reading. -Shitaka 


	5. What the F

Chapter5: What the F***? Disclaimer: I cannot legally own anything till I'm 18, and I'd have to be dreaming to own x-men or the borrowed characters.  
  
"Run that by me again" Marlena stood dumbfounded the statement made by the man in the door confused all heard, namely everyone except Kelli.  
  
"I am your child's father" Marlena gave a raised eyebrow and shut the door in his face. As she turned around to walk back the living room the door began to open. "I know you did not just open my door, that's breaking and entering. You are not welcome here." Marlena made sure he stayed outside  
  
"She's my daughter too, I have every right to see her" He pushed Marlena aside and walked in, just before reaching the living room where Kelli was Deacon and Toad had quickly moved in his path blocking the way "You must not hear very well, you are not welcome on this property, and I suggest you leave or we'll" Marlena was happy Deacon was defending her and Toad was scaring him just by staring. But in the mean time Natalie was relocating Kelli  
  
"or you'll what? Call the cops? I happen to know that a shit load of this stuff matches items that have been stolen in the past year" James had made no intent to move, he just glanced back at Marlena "She is MY daughter and I WILL see her"  
  
"Not on this life" and with that it was lights out for James, Toad packs a pretty hard punch  
  
The next day: at Eldwing's house  
  
"Yes officer the mother of my child has kidnapped her, she's just an infant.5 months old.yes that's correct their house contained many stolen items.no I don't care what you do with them I just want the custody of my child back.thank-you very much  
  
knock knock.ding dong it was 3:30 in the afternoon and everyone had gone to bed just a few hours ago. Natalie managed she pull herself up to the call of the door, when she opened it two cops stood before her "good afternoon ma'am we have a warrant to search the premises" they shoved a paper into her hand.not as if she could read while she was half asleep "I'd love to let you look around really I would but u see with our jobs we have a reverse sleeping schedule and we all just went to bed 4 hours ago and we're quite sleepy and well everyone else is still asleep actually and we are not morning people" Natalie tried to shut the door but the plump cop stopped it "we'll only be minute and we'll keep it down" What else could she do? She widened the door and stepped aside  
  
Unlike what James Eldwing expected, they had been smart enough to get new furniture that they spent money on just in case. "Ma'am do you have a child here about 5 months of age" Natalie shook her head tiredly "we have a 5 year old and if you don't believe me her room is right behind you" He opened the door to reveal a sleeping angel.Kelli had her brown hair over her face and she was surrounded by claw machine animals "sorry to bother you, I hope you can get back to sleep" with that they two cops left  
  
Later that day 11:30 P.M.  
  
"he did what?!" Toad was shocked at the lengths this guy Eldwing was going to jus to see a daughter he basically abandoned. "he had two cops come over and search the place, but don't worry we covered up good" Natalie finished making her sandwich and pulled out a pizza lunchable for Kelli.  
  
"Well I say we give him what he wants, once he finds out what she is he'll leave alone.it works on everyone else." Deacon was playing 401 on the dartboard with Marlena who was greatly losing "that's not a bad idea, I can even over-dramatize it, I took drama in school" Marlena finally got the best shot all day.a bulls eye "then when he comes over again we'll give what he wants." Natalie handed kelli her food and a capris sun to drink  
  
Amazingly at about 8:30 A.M. Eldwing was at their door and it was time for the show to begin "please just let me see my daughter" Marlena stood before him and was ready for her big performance "your daughter?! How is she your daughter!? I've raised her with the help of my relatives and you were never even mentioned to me! You say she's your because you donated! It doesn't work that way, now if I had slept with you that'd be a different story! Why should she want to see you anyways?! You would disown her like all people do. James Eldwing leave now knowing you have a daughter, or see her and shun her for life!" Marlena purposely chocked on some words and had tears begin to develop in her eyes "why on Earth would I disown my own daughter" He was real confused but believed Marlena's emotions were real "what was your opinion about that mutant registration law?" Boy if a question ever caught anyo9ne off guard that was the one.  
  
"I said mutants should have to register and be kept in areas where they can't harm anyone" Marlena nodded, she just knew this was gonna work "You told the cops she was five months old? Marlena stepped aside and let him sit on the couch "that is her age"  
  
"her name is Kelli, Kelli is not 5 months old, she is five years old. She is a mutant like the rest of us and she will lead the war between mutants and mankind" Kelli entered the room with her 'stare of death' look she had been practicing. When James got a look of her we stood up and backed away "I.uh.I really have to I'm late to work, nice meeting you.Kelli" After that he left never to be seen again.  
Nothing as special as a "death" look in a child's eyes to make you feel warm and fuzzy inside. But honestly do you believe we've seen the last of him? R&R and you'll find out -Shitaka 


	6. Everyone Loves Eldwing

Chapter6: Everyone Loves Eldwing  
  
Disclaimer: Leave me alone, it's not like I claim to own the characters.gees  
  
In an office, it's a large corner office, the walls are a seafoam green. There are expensive paintings and art pieces throughout the room, the furniture is expensive too. Here we have James Eldwing (our not so fave. Character right now) talking to someone in a leather chair, however the other person's face is not visible.  
  
"yes I went back over there and I demanded to see her, then the mother like Marlin or something like that goes and begins crying about shit then asks about my feelings about mutants. It turns out my daughter is a mutant, as a matter of fact, everyone in that house is a goddamn mutant!" James Eldwing slammed the pen he had in his hand on the desk "Can you believe it? My only child is a mutant, a frikin mutant. Oh but wait it gets better, my daughter, she's going to lead the war between humans and mutants" Eldwing picked up a bottle of aspirin and tossed two pills in his mouth.  
  
"calm down James, this may work to our advantage" The man in the chair was weaving a pen through his fingers. "How do you figure?"  
  
"well people aren't born mutants, we learned that from our research. So obviously your daughter was forced into mutation. My plan is to tell them (the caretakers of Kelli) that you want to do everything possible to be with your daughter even if you need to be a mutant" Chair man was cut off "You're insane!" The man in the chair lifted a hand in silence and the command was obeyed. "When they agree to make you a mutant, putting you on their side and they come to trust you, you will kill your daughter. Why? You ask. Well if she's to lead the war she will need to be alive, but if she's dead and there's no one to lead it, then there is no war and we win" the man folded his hands to a triangle shape on Eldwing's desk  
  
"Mr. Warwick as brilliant as that idea is, I refuse to let myself be turned into some freak! These mutants are smart Harry, they've been through shit like this before. I'll bet they're expecting something like this. Why on Earth would they help me be turned into a mutant after I openly told them of my hatred for mutants?"  
  
"Because Eldwing, last night you had a good long thinking period of how you so much want to be with your daughter, and you take back everything you said, you openly accept mutation so that you may play a role in your daughter's life"  
  
"I'm not going to do that, find someone else."  
  
At "The House"  
  
Ding-Dong a ring came from the doorbell "I got it" Natalie popped off her place on the couch and flew to the door "Mr. Eldwing!?" Marlena upon hearing that repulsive name spit out the drink that had just entered her mouth. "I changed my mind."  
  
Man, if you HATE Eldwing then you're just gonna fall madly in love with Mr. Harry Warwick. Well I love you all. Plz R&R -Shitaka 


	7. One ChanceOnly!

Chapter6: One Chance.Only! Stupid people, leave me alone. You wanna know what I own? Absolutely Nothing!  
  
Sounds of Marlena choking on her Coke filled the room as Natalie Regrettably stood aside and invited Eldwing in. "Now you changed your mind about what?" Natalie took a seat next to Marlena Leaving James with no seat.  
  
James stood acting like he didn't want to sit anyway. "What I said the other day about mutants, I was wrong. I'm sorry." Eldwing stood waiting for an open acceptation of his 'apology' (How dumb does he think they are?)  
  
"Apology not accepted" Marlena said Smartly.  
  
"I guess I deserved that. I really wasn't expecting to be forgiven" Deacon stood up and moved towards the door "Well if that's all you wanted then I guess you'll be leaving" Like asking to be put to death Eldwing did the unthinkable, he walked up to where Deacon was and through his arm across Deacon's shoulders and walked him back into the living room "No actually I have a favor to ask that is if you all will hear me out" Deacon looked to the other three for permission to kill, Marlena slowly shook her head slowly and mouthed later and smiled. Deacon removed James's arm and took his seat back. "well get on with it then" Marlena pointed out a folded chair in the corner  
  
While unfolding the chair Eldwing began "as I've told you numerous times Kelli is my daughter, partially anyways. An-" He was cut off by sounds of evil laughter coming from the small child's room, she was now six and had been given $200 gift card from Wal-Mart, the money was quickly spent. All 5 got up to see what the laughing was about, Toad opened the door and as everyone peeked in, they were all wide-eyed  
  
Kelli had set up what appeared to be a war. On their left side there were many G-I-Joes and G-I-Janes' lined up for battle. On the right side there were Barbies and Ken dolls. Their hair and skin had been colored on by marker, a few stuffed animals were also on the right side. In the middle there was a Barbie that looked exactly like a 18 year old Kelli. Clearly this was a demonstration of the battle to come. Kelli flung colored marbles from both sides and did this until the left side was all knocked over. Then she set all the dolls back up and started all over again. The adults moved back to the living room still in total astonishment of the sight they just saw.  
  
"Well like I was saying, I don't care what you think she is important to me and I want to be a part of her life mutant or not" Eldwing re-took his seat as did everyone else. "Mr. Eldwing Kelli does not need a normal human in her life, it will only confuse her because then she won't be sure if she should lead the war or not" Marlena picked up her Coke again and began drinking "I know Kelli wasn't born a mutant because studies show that they aren't so you all apparently made her that way. If it has to be that way I want to be a mutant too, just for her." Poor Marlena the coke once again flew from her mouth and she again began choking "You're off you mind! Why would we help you?!" Toad stood up ready to kill him then and there  
  
"yeah you gotta be shittin' me" Deacon stood up as well. For some reason it appeared as though Mr. Eldwing was becoming un-easy . Natalie, however, was curious "why?" she said slowly and let a her lip curve ever so slightly  
  
Mr. Eldwing let out a sigh of relief "2 reasons. One is Kelli and two I really don't want to be on the losing side in the war and from what I heard those that aren't like you are against you. You as in mutants of course" James folded his hands together and spoke a prayer in his head. The four got together and only murmuring was heard. Eventually the sound of a coin being flipped filled the room and Toad called heads. "tales." Natalie announced the defeat of the guys "damn it" Toad was least happy of all  
  
"ok. James here's the deal, you heard of the event on elis island, its stupid. We've decided to give you your favor but you're stayin here and then we'll decide if we like you enough not to kill. Kelli!" Marlena called for the 6 year old who had just awoken from her nap.  
  
"yes Mommy?" The girl rubbed her eyes and moved the brown teddy from her side to in front of her. "remember that new power of yours?" a nod was given "throw at this guy hard as you can" The little girl politely set her bear in James's chair. She then looked at the sky through the open skylight. Dark clouds began to roll around and then a large pillar of hot bright light shot down through the light and hit James then it disappeared without a trace within seconds and the girl smiled, picked up her bear, and went back to her room.  
Don't you just love Kelli? So sweet. So innocent. So gonna fulfill her destiny. Anyhow R&R and I'll write the next chapter, you know you want to know what happened to Mr. James Eldwing. -Shitaka 


	8. New Blood, New Questions

Chapter8: New Blood, New Questions  
Disclaimer: OO I own Warwick and Eldwing! Yippee we all they're loved. Other than that I really own nothing but the words I'm writing.typing Arg.  
"is he still alive, or at least breathing or did she kill him as joke?" Natalie stood over the body of James Eldwing apparently unconscious. "Ow" it a moaning muffled sound, Eldwing had begun regaining consciousness. "ok yeah that hurt just a tad bit more than I expected from a six year old." Eldwing stood up and dusted off his suit.  
  
"Yes he's still alive. Now you do know that you are among the hated of humans" Toad was not amused with Eldwing in the least and he did not want him around and that was plainly obvious to Natalie.  
  
"I assure you all, the ladies especially that I will be fine company to have around. I know people in high places, I could even get you better accommodations if you'd like. Well I guess now is a good as time as any for proper introductions, I am James Eldwing III, and you lovely woman are?" He turned to Natalie when he spoke; he grabbed her hand and like in old movies kissed it gently. Toad saw what James had done and he was reading to kill him for it. Natalie picked up on the jealousy and went along with it. "I am Natalie Caylotin, you'll have to excuse Toad he's not much of a "people" person." Natalie finally withdrew her hand, smirked at Toad, and went to the kitchen to make herself a sandwich.  
  
"I already know you, Marlena Brownaron" He then turned to Deacon and held out his hand "and you?" Not wanting to be rude Deacon decided search for his nice side deep down to shake hands with the guy and introduce himself "Deacon Frost, uh.well.welcome" Deacon then went to find Kelli because it was that time of day to practice powers, she would be seven soon and adapt another new power. Finally Eldwing offered his hand to Toad who tuned around and went out the back door into the woods.  
  
"Right. So Marlena, Is Kelli a handful or a delight to have around?" Being that she was the only one who hadn't left he decided to make conversation "Well I guess it depends on her mood, she hasn't really been to much trouble except for the one day she switched Deacon's glass of water for garlic juice. Her powers are developing well" Eldwing nodded, he didn't really know how big a deal the garlic juice was but he pretended he understood "what powers does she have?" Marlena thought for a minute "well she has the one that can turn people into mutants with sunlight, there's another I think its exploding stuff no one really witnessed it, she can stare at you causing you to fall asleep, she can very very briefly become invisible, there's her childish scream that makes you cover your ears, and illusions but we've gotten used to those" Eldwing was attempting to commit them to memory when Natalie came in "Hey James lets you and me take a walk" He shrug his shoulders and went with Natalie to take a walk around the block. "So Natalie what are your powers, there must be more than you raving beauty." She smirked "well that's for m and them to know and you'll find out in a year" They eventually made their way back to the house "so I take it Toad was it? Is your boyfriend?" Being Natalie she threw a big smile on her face "sure ain't I'm single like the rainbow in the shy" Eldwing looked up noticing that there was one Rainbow above them "Marlena is single too, but let's face it she's a little young, wanna come to Wal-Mart with me?" Eldwing got in the passenger seat of the car and they drove off.  
  
From around the house rustling was heard in a tree and then the "thud" of someone landing.  
Ok Noah happy? I used your dang idea (but I liked it anyhow). So ya'll enjoy the chapter? Sorry they're all so short lately but I just like to do that so you're forced to read the next chapter.lol. Well R&R -Shitaka 


	9. One Never Knows

Chapter9: One Never Knows  
Disclaimer: I own well nothing. Marlena and Natalie are Noah's, so yeah leave me alone.  
Eventually Natalie and Eldwing got back from wal-mart and Kelli alone was there to greet them. "Kelli honey where's everyone else?" Natalie asked picking up a tearful Kelli  
  
"Uncle Deacon was helping me with my powers cause my birthday is tomorrow, and, and I was doing the one with the sun but a cloud got in the way then they all went poof." Kelli crawled out of Natalie's and sat on the ground to pout when a big smile found it's way across her face when Marlena, Toad, and Deacon came walking up the street.  
  
"What do you think you were doing leave her all alone like that! She's only turning seven tomorrow what if she decided to use the stove or something." Natalie went on to defend Kelli while Kelli clung around Marlena's waist"  
  
"well maybe if you hadn't gone out flirting wit Eggplant here she wouldn't have been alone"  
  
"Toad don't you even try to make this my fault, I left before any of you did, she was your responsibility"  
  
"if you like her so much why didn't you take her with you? Or would that have ruined your date"  
  
"it wasn't a date! I was being be friendly"  
  
"I'll say"  
  
"You know what?" Natalie began using her ever so popular choke power on Toad  
  
"Natalie!" Marlena broke Natalie's concentration and Natalie again let Toad breath "We didn't leave her alone, it some freaky new power Kelli has we got teleported or whatever to the highway, we've been walking as fast as we could to get home! Maybe if ya'll would stop jumping to conclusions we all could've learned what happened a bit faster. Now you and Toad sort this shit out but not in front on me or Kelli, and don't use powers cause remember Kelli needs us all" Marlena scooped up Kelli and went inside, Eldwing followed.  
  
"I take you've dealt with them fighting before?" James helped himself to a Pepsi in the fridge "Oh yeah more then once, they must think it's a game or something. Then again you aren't helping the situation any?" Marlena gave Kelli the doll she was reaching for on the counter  
  
"yeah well he'd got nothing to worry about I'm not eve mildly attracted to Natalie, I mean she a lovely girl but she's not my type. I like someone else."  
  
"and who would that be?" Marlena pretended to be interested, she like everyone else still didn't trust him  
  
"she's perfect. Great body, my favorite height for a woman. She's opinionated , has a sense of humor from what I know, always smells good, she's a great mom you can tell she cares about her child." Eldwing began to inch closer as he spoke. "She has a wonderful smile and deep mysterious eyes, and I knew that I had to have her from the first moment I laid eyes on her" Kelli popped her head the corner just in time to see Eldwing make his move and Marlena accept it.  
  
Kelli ran outside to where Toad and Natalie continued to argue over Eldwing and Deacon watched finding it entertaining. "Don't just stand there. Mommy and plant are eating each other" Everyone stood confused to figure out what Kelli meant then smiled when they did, and went inside with her. The sights appeared to be quite the attraction.  
  
Later that day at dinner  
  
"so I guess you and James set aside your differences" Natalie set the freshly baked dinner rolls on the table. "I have no idea what you're talking about" Marlena lied (and we all know it) poring Kelli a glass of milk  
  
"Oh Laney get off your high horse, we all saw you two, including Kelli. Where is James anyways" Natalie sat at the table "he went to bed he's got some adapting to do" Marlena handed Kelli a roll. "so, you like him, or are you teasing?" Natalie smirked  
  
"I don't know, its like part of me does but then the other is like hey he's the idiot that sent the cops on ya'll, I guess he's alright now, but gosh this could be a game to him, maybe there's something he's after and it'd be easier with my cooperation you know?" While explaining Marlena signaled the guys that dinner is ready. "yeah you got a point, but why? You think he's working for someone" Natalie scooted her chair and Toad sat next to her (yes they made up).  
  
While everyone slept  
  
Eldwing is on the phone "Yes I need to speak to Mr. Warwick. This is James Eldwing." Warwick sat facing the window "James I was expecting your call, is the child disposed of yet?"  
  
"No sir but I've gain ed their trust I believe, Marlena's trust especially, I've got her right where I want her. None of them will be expecting it to happen and by the time they find out I'll be gone never to be seen by any of them again"  
  
"wonderful"  
  
"this child Kelli had a lot of power, how would you suggest I get rid of her"  
  
"James she's a child. There are many ways, but the quietist and easiest to do is just strangle her while she's asleep. She won't be able to scream by the time she wakes anyhow. But I must be going I've other mutant matters to deal with, a Jean Grey needs to speak to me" A dial tone  
  
James hung up his cell phone and looked in all the rooms carefully to be sure everyone was asleep. He carefully crept down the hallway past Marlena's room and into Kelli's. She lay there sleeping peacefully with a smile across her face. She turned over upon the sound of the door latching shut. James quietly approached her bed and leaned over her his hands ready.  
Eldwing in the chapter is referred to as Eggplant by Toad. I have decided to use that name because Noah couldn't remember his name so I thought it'd be a cute joke. Well I hope ya'll liked this chapter, I finally managed to lengthen it. Ya'll will have to wait a few days to find out what happens. R&R -Shitaka 


	10. It ends here

Chapter10: It ends here.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, ya'll know the drill.  
  
Eldwing covered Kelli's mouth and began the strangling process when Kelli woke up with fearful eyes. She tried her best but all she could muster was a soft muffled scream. When Kelli was almost passed out, they suddenly teleported into Marlena's room, and James knocked a vase onto the tile floor waking up Marlena. James froze when the lights quickly flicked on and Kelli was ripped out of his grip and he was thrown aside into the wall.  
  
Marlena used her now Momma strength a grabbed Eldwing by the neck and lifted him up against the wall. "How do you like it!?" Everyone else woke up to all the noise and came into Marlena's room where Toad scooped up the crying Kelli and took her to the living room where the sun was brightly pouring in through the windows.  
  
Seeing the anger in Marlena's eyes and also seeing Eldwing Passing out Natalie pulled Marlena back to get the details. "What are you doing?" After Marlena through a right hook into Eldwing's jaw and knocked him unconscious she turned to Natalie. "Kelli teleported into my room and he was strangling her, he was trying to kill my daughter!"  
  
Later that day  
  
Eldwing regained consciousness slimed to the wall. He looked around and saw numerous black spots all around him where Kelli had been trying to hit him with her small explosives power, luckily for him she doesn't have very good aim. "Oh look sleeping beauty has finally awakened. Sorry? Really? You sure seemed sorry last night, oh yes I'm sorry for what I said please I just want to be a part of my daughter's life. Some role you played." Marlena walked up to Eldwing with her very own 'I'm gonna kill you look' "I told you he couldn't be trusted" Toad just had to throw in his two cents.  
  
"Here in the world of mutants there is a small amount of trust not to turn against the ones you with, and you, well you have lost all the trust you were given and then some. We don't strangle little girls of our kind, especially when they play a large a role as Kelli is meant to." Natalie held Kelli preventing her from throwing an explosive in Eldwing's face"  
  
"Please if you'll just let me explain." James begged, it didn't suit him "Listen Eldwing we don't give a shit for your damned excuses" Toad was having a hay day for being right. "Out there mankind hates and fears us, the fear is the only thing that has kept us around this long, right now it is vital to have a place where you can be safe, we do. You on the other hand don't. So when the sun comes up you'll be leaving us and never come back. And I will secure a restraint order to keep you away from Kelli and me, it ends here." Marlena turned down the hallway and into her room.  
  
That day at sunrise Eldwing was released onto the highway by Natalie and Marlena. James began his 10 mile walk to work when by a traffic light something happened. Large roots suddenly sprung out from under James's feet causing cars to flip through the air, thick vines from his arms crashed through the windows and sides of other cars. Screams of horror sounded out of the mouths of many when one taxi cab driver began to fire from his 9mm. James finally broke free from his mad power and ran down an alley where he later met up with his boss.  
  
"So they really did make you a mutant, then you got thrown out. What the hell happened?" Warwick faced a frightened James "sir last night I began what you told me to do, but before she passed out she teleported me into Marlena's room and she woke up and attacked me" James starred at his reflection in disbelief "I see, so you're telling me that you were beaten up by a woman" Warwick flicked the ashes of his cigar onto Eldwing's shirt  
  
"No sir, she is a mutant, and a mother, mothers are very protective over their children it has been shown countless times, women lifting up cars to get their children out from underneath. Now make that woman a mutant and you'll get killed."  
  
"Spare me the details, I guess I'll have to put someone else on this matter" Warwick drew his cell phone from his suit pocket. "who could you possibly put on this case, they wouldn't stand a chance, especially if they met the guys first. Sir I'm the only guy for the job" Warwick put his cell phone back in his pocket and starred at Eldwing making him uneasy "You James, are no longer an option! You will do paper work till this matter is sorted out. You had your chance and it blew up in your face. I am embarrassed to have you working for me right now; you are a sorry excuse for an employee. I see I'll have to work this matter myself." Warwick made his way to exit the limo "sir please you must be joking" evil glare "you, but you're far to important if anything happened to you" Eldwing stepped out of the other door "don't pretend to be worried James it doesn't suit you" Warwick waved a taxi "but sir" Eldwing called after but Warwick had already gone. James went inside, sat at his desk, and began the paperwork.  
  
"Kelli" Marlena stepped outside as a taxi cab pulled up. Kelli ran inside "why won't people leave us alone anymore" Marlena talked t herself and shut the door. "We have company again" Marlena turned to Natalie who had just thrown down the tv guide "Shit" apparently Deacon had heard Marlena as well, then the doorbell rang. Natalie went up to the door "what do you want" She spoke through the door " I am Harry Warwick I'm sure you know my name from the numerous times I have spoken out against mutants and I still do, Natalie right? Well I have a proposition for all of you, that is if Kelli is still up I realize it's late for you" Sounds of Muttered words, small arguments, and then the door unlatched and opened.  
  
Ok so? Yes ya'll think Eldwing was bad, you've barely met Warwick. It wasn't supposed to be this way originally but I had to set ya'll straight on who needs to be looked out for. Anyhow R&R and I'll work on my next chapter =) -Shitaka 


	11. Propositions and Decisions

Chapter11: Propositions and Decisions  
  
Disclaimer: None of this is mine; even though some is we'll just keep it at that.  
  
"Yes I'm available, won't you come Harry." As if expecting Warwick's arrival kelli came out in one of Marlena's business suits and had he hair pulled back in a bun. Warwick smiled realizing she was only 7 and took her hand and walked her into the living room and she offered him a seat on her beanbag (it had he name on it) and she sat on the couch, everyone else just stood.  
  
"Now Harry you were saying you had a proposition for me" She crossed her legs like on the Princess Diaries and looked to Warwick for a response. "Yes, yes I do. You know where I stand in this war that is quickly becoming." He cleared his throat and turned off his cell phone to show that he was there to talk only to her. "Yes of course you are fighting against mutants, and your proposition?" She took Marlena's glasses out of the coat pocket of the suit. "of course. I propose a truce between you and myself. I, Kelli, make a much better ally than an enemy. Here's the deal; let's say you decide not to fulfill your destiny, you know lead the whole war thing. If you do this I promise everyone in this household will be protected from any laws and such that form against mutants; Even death. What do you say?" Warwick smiled and popped a piece of Winter Fresh gum in his mouth.  
  
Kelli slowly shook her head and stood up. "You normal people just don't seem to understand, it's a wonderful proposal, however, I'll have to decline. You see I will not be leading the war to protect me and my family, I am leading this war to protect a nation, we are growing rapidly and the way must be paved for the new. I will pave the road, I will lead this war, and I will win it too. If protection is what you're offering it should be what you are asking from me. So, therefore, I shall offer you the same deal: if you stop contributing to the cause against mutants I will shelter you from the tragic, untimely death from the most excruciating pain that awaits all those who are against us. What do you say?" She looked to Toad and Deacon he were bust thinking about how a seven year old knows words they've never used, in what ways the pain will be given, and how is a seven year old's vocabulary wider then theirs?  
  
"Uh. right. Excruciating pain, but they won't know when, it'll just happen" Deacon snapped back to reality and some what supported what Kelli had said, as for Toad, he may have fallen asleep while thinking, but he woke up and nodded in agreement.  
  
"You know, you are very wise for a girl of such young an age. We would make outstanding allies don't you think? Warwick starred at Marlena who was giving him the evil eye, then she turned away and went to her room.  
  
"Thank- you Harry but of course it would be much expected, I don't have time for the perfect little schools other kids my age attend, therefore I browse around on the computer to learn. Yes we would be indestructible as a team; however, it doesn't quite work when we are on opposing sides, or do you have another suggestion?" Kelli picked up her teddy bear from under the coffee table and squeezed it tightly  
  
"Yes I was getting to that. There is a group of Mutants referred to as the X-MEN, they want peace with mankind, and you want to rule over mankind, they will fight against you."  
  
"what are you saying?"  
  
"I can help you fight them, and I'll tell you how but I'll need to speak to you in private" Kelli turned to Toad and Deacon who were still in the room and she waved the away. "you and I have a lot in common, I can give some of my men, they will listen to me, if they don't the price is death. Here's what I'm asking" Toad and Deacon had gone into Kelli's room and pressed their heads against the door trying to eavesdrop.  
  
"Something about men, death, and a question. That's all I made out." Toad moved away from the door  
  
"yeah well lucky you I couldn't hear a damn thing" After listening a little longer Deacon decided open the door slightly. Toad moved to the door to see. The room was dark then it filled with a bright light then went dark again. By the time Kelli came back and told everyone she was done with her conference Warwick was gone.  
  
Warwick sat in his taxi cab, images filling his head. "No Natalie, we are not opening the door for this guy! He's probably got 50 cops outside just waiting to get mutant blood on their hands. Did you not hear, he's against us!" Toad blocked the door as Natalie rolled her eyes  
  
"We aren't asking to open the door, we almost got Kelli killed from the last time we did so. All we're asking is what to do, people like him aren't gonna just walk away. And anyways if he had 50 cops don't you think they'd just blow off the door?" Marlena sided with Natalie who was pretending to be hurt from being yelled at.  
  
"I say we open the door and greet him with a small taste of the war"  
  
"Kelli honey, we aren't opening the door. And what are you doing in mommy's clothes?" Marlena turned back to the argument  
  
"Deacon shut-up you opinion doesn't count right now! And Toad you can shut- up too! Toad had moved away from the door and stood in front of Natalie while she yelled her opinions at everyone  
  
"well maybe you and Marlena just shouldn't open the door anymore, seeing as you like psychopathic freaks in here" Toad stated a fact he and Deacon had come up with after the Eldwing incident, though Marlena and Natalie didn't agree with the idea  
  
"Psychopathic, how long did it take you to learn and use such a large word, seeing as it doesn't fit you small vocabulary" Toad raised his finger to Marlena's comment as they all heard the door unlatch then open. They all became silent.  
  
Warwick had just witnessed a scene he never saw, nor heard. Apparently his powers came along quite a bit faster then Eldwing's. Tragic, untimely death from the most excruciating pain that awaits all those who are against us. Those words echoed in his head, but an evil grin slid across his face. He had a plan and Kelli fit right into it.  
  
A/N Well how'd you like it? I'm doing my best, kind of playing the next few chapters by ear. By the way, I'm seem to be having trouble with finding a summary that makes people want to read this story, if you have any ideas plz include them in your review. R&R -Shitaka 


	12. Enter the XMen

Chapter12: Enter the X-Men  
  
Disclaimer: You could sue me but seeing that because I'm not 18 and I own nothing but like $50 you wouldn't get very stinking much =)  
  
"Kelli you can't just make everyone a mutant, it doesn't work that way" Natalie sat Kelli on the couch to explain to her the error of her ways.  
  
"Aunt Natalie don't consider this rude or anything but, I don't see why it's any business of yours with how I choose to use my powers" With that Kelli got up walked down the hall into her room and locked the door leaving Natalie sitting on the coffee table with her jaw on the ground.  
  
Where we last left him  
  
James Eldwing sat at his desk as a short, chubby, red haired woman stepped into his office an orange mail envelope. "Sir a package came in the mail for you" She set the envelope on his desk next to the 12 inch piles of papers which we located on a basket marked 'in'.  
  
"Yeah thanks Claudia" he stared grimly at all the paperwork that lay before him as Claudia exited the room. James opened the small package and read the letter aloud to him self "dear James, I realize that you have much work to do, but it is also necessary to have a break. So here is a ticket to The Dining Room club on me. I hope you enjoy the concert; O Munroe will be performing tonight. Be at work on time tomorrow, Signed Harry Warwick.  
  
O Munroe  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen the Dining Room is proud to present miss O Munroe" The speakers were loud but were soon drowned out as everyone stood, clapped, and cheered. Eldwing remained seated, however, he was brought to his feet when he saw a woman of stunning beauty step onto the stage. Her snow white hair glistened and framed her mocha face. To him nothing but an angel could possess that much beauty, and her soft sweet voice only proofed him to be correct.  
  
"Left a good job in the city, Working for The Man every night and day ,bet I never lost one minute of sleeping, Worrying 'bout the way things might have been. Big wheel keep on turning, Proud Mary keep on burning, Rollin', rolling, rolling on the river."  
  
The song began nice and slow and had Eldwing very confused, her outfit didn't match in the least it was short and brightly colored. Even though he continued listening to "proud Mary"  
  
The song suddenly changed beat and miss O hit it hard "Left a good job in the city, Working for The Man every night and day, bet I never lost one minute of sleeping Worrying 'bout the way things might have been. Big wheel keep on turning, Proud Mary keep on burning, Rolling, rolling, rolling on the river."  
  
"Hi how are you doing tonight?" It was after the concert and couples were now dancing to soft music being provided by the house band. Eldwing turned and realized that the artist that had been performing was now talking to him.  
  
"I'm pretty good, thank-you. The show was excellent" The woman took a seat and flashed a white smile "well thank-you" She was beautiful and had a brilliant smile to match. James wanted to be nowhere but where he was right now.  
  
"care to dance?" The woman nodded and Eldwing led her onto the floor. "If you don't mind my asking, what's your real name?" She laughed and Eldwing smiled. "you sure do seem to ask a lot of questions.uh"  
  
"Oh pardon me, I'm James Eldwing, and I ask questions to get answers" She showed him another one of her Hollywood smiles. "My name is Orroro Munroe" She lightly and slowly drummed her finger along his neck. When he became relaxed to her touch she slipped something in his back pocket. James didn't want the night to end, everything was perfect. Too perfect but he didn't care.  
  
Tomorrow  
  
That day when James arrived at work he fell asleep and dreamed about the previous night, he laid smiling in his chair.  
  
"You're just too beautiful" James quietly talked in his sleep, but was rudely awoken when the door slung open and crashed against the metal file cabinet. Before Eldwing could yell for help his mouth was covered and he was quickly gagged and tied to his swivel chair.  
  
"Hello James its good to see you again" James slowly opened his eyes which had previously been squeezed shut, he saw before him the slender woman, Orroro Munroe, which he had met the night before. Today she was different; she had on what appeared to be a skin tight leather suit with an "X" and she was with four other people. The other woman had an auburn colored hair and was also pretty attractive. The men appeared to be someone you wouldn't want to mess with, well all except one. The one James didn't worry about was the bald old one in the wheel chair he just laughed to himself. As he looked at the other to his mental smile faded, one guy wore a visor of some sort and the other, well he was just plain scary, like a wild animal of some sort.  
  
"Wait a second the are the, the, the X-Men. You idiot you should have known something would have been up when you decided to get turned into a mutant. How did they find you? That doesn't matter, how do I escape?" James was frantically talking to himself going through the fight- or- flight sequence and he had obviously chosen flight. "Just get up fast as you can and run out of the room screaming like a mad-man" he got up out of his chair as the other woman looked at him and he could no longer move.  
  
"Yes Mr. Eldwing you are correct, we are the X-Men, but we are not here to harm you. All we need is some answers to our questions and we know you have them" The bald one spoke, the assured James to sit down without talking at all. "I am Professor Charles Xavier and we need your help"  
  
"Why should I help you freaks? Don't you know you're already on the winning side of the war? Why try to prevent it?" James made his way to leave but was again frozen of all movement.  
  
"James, don't you think that not having a war would be better than winning one? I'm sure the majority of the rest of your family is normal, wouldn't it bother you to have to kill them just simply because you are different from them?" The auburn haired woman took a few steps forward and James sat back down.  
  
"Jean it's alright I can handle this" The bald man rolled up to James's desk on his wheel chair. "I know you were forced into mutation and a lot is going through your mind, but you also don't know who you can trust anymore. So if you help us, we'll help you" A calm smile crossed Xavier's face.  
  
"Sorry not interested, now if you'll please excuse me I have a lot of work to do" James walked over to the door and held it open. As the five people made their way to leave James shot vines from his fingers and covered the walls, and the floor were in turn covered with roots extending from his feet.  
  
"We teach our students how to control their powers, but you learn on your own. Have a pleasant day Mr. Eldwing" Xavier wheeled his way past Eldwing and out the door.  
  
"Wait!" The professor and other four turned around as James detached himself from the growth his powers had caused. "what do you want to know?"  
  
"Three things, one, how old is Kelli now? Two, what all can she do? Three, where is she?" James sat on his secretary's desk (she had gone to lunch) "Kelli is seven years old, she'll be eight soon. She can do a heck of a lot but I can only remember a few things. Mild teleportation, the ability to make humans into mutants, and some weird form of and explosives ball thing, it's really strange." James grabbed a sheet of paper and drew a quick map of where Kelli lived and the professor said thank-you and left.  
  
"Too bad you're gonna be too late. You have a little over a year to control Kelli but she had very protective family members" James walked back into his office and began to work on the 12 inch stack of papers.  
  
A/N Well what do you think? I'm very proud of myself because I had writers block for forever. And once again if you have any ideas for a good summary tell me so I can have it up before the big finale. Please R & R -Shitaka 


	13. They Grow Up Too Fast

Chapter13: They Grow Up Too Fast  
  
"Toad!" Natalie entered the living room as the sound of the Irish jig playing on Titanic blasted at the top notch of the surround sound system. "Toad!!!!!" Natalie punched his arms and he finally turned around and paused the movie.  
  
"what was that for?" he snatched the remote from kelli who was trying to fast-forward to the end.  
  
"I've been calling you for the past frickin' 10 minutes. I've told you not to turn that damn thing up so loud. Now, Marlena and I are going to K- Mart to check out the new Joe Boxer line and get some milk. And either you or Deacon had better cover up Kelli's eyes during that one scene. Hey... don't you play dumb with me! I know you know what scene I'm talking about! We're leaving.  
  
Toad un-paused the movie and they continued watching. "A dime! Oh come on, what in the world does a dime buy? Stupid idiot boy charging a dime for a picture.he's an artist people! Don't they know anything?!" Kelli stood up in front of the tv blocking the view as she began to protest about the price that was charged.  
  
"Kelli sit down!" Deacon grabbed the bottom of Kelli's shirt and drug her down and continued to stare at the scene. "Eww! That. Is so. Gross! Y'all are drooling and she ain't got no clothes on. Ain no one tell me we was watching a porno that is sick" Toad covered Kelli's mouth.  
  
"Shut-up!"  
  
"I'll never let go jack.I'll never let go" The movie ended and Kelli went to her room.  
  
"So.that was good.uh want to rewind" Toad turned to Deacon and held out the remote. "Uh actually yes. Yes I do" he quickly rewound the DVD and they watched the scene till Natalie and Marlena returned.  
  
"where's kelli?" Marlena entered the living room with several bags of Joe Boxer clothing and tapped Deacon on the shoulder.  
  
"she's uh.some where" He got up and turned the tv off.  
  
"well gee, thank-you captain obvious. Now someone tell me where Kelli is now!" Marlena walked up and down the hallway to continue her search of her daughter  
  
"God, stop babying me! I'm 10, u don't have to know where I am every minute you know. In just 8 months you'll be taking my orders, so get used to not knowing where I am ok?" kelli entered in from the kitchen  
  
"where have you been I was-" Marlena was cut off  
  
"worried? Yea so I heard. You know, I was in the backyard practicing my new move,. Check this out" Kelli turned to face everyone then levitated herself off the ground till the ceiling stopped her.  
  
3 Months later  
  
The doorbell rang and Natalie (sorry Noah) answered the door. Kelli came down the hallway and Deacon stopped her before she reached the door.  
  
"Where do you think you're going dressed like that? And what the hell do you call what you're wearing, those aren't clothes, they're scraps of fabric"  
  
"Uncle Deac, please I do not need a lecture from you too. I see mom and Natalie wearing this stuff all the time. And I call it a mini skirt and halter top, and these shoes are formally called gogo boots" Kelli defended her attire  
  
"interesting I heard they were called, you better change or there is no war for you" Deacon pointed to her room and Kelli rolled her eyes and slammed her door.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Toad entered the living room from the kitchen and there he saw a boy about 15 sitting on his couch.  
  
"what do you think you're doing?" it wasn't really a question more of a statement of get out of my house. All her got in a reply was an odd look, one he received from many people who did not like his appearance. "It's a tattoo"  
  
"whatever man, your money" The boy made a sarcastic remark  
  
"and you are" Toad re-phrased his first question  
  
"Chris, I'm here for Kelli" The boy outstretched his hand and in return was given and odd look  
  
"here for Kelli why?" Toad was starting to get protective of kelli  
  
"I'm her boyfriend, I'm taking her to a movie" Chris stood up as he saw a slim figure begin to make it's way down the hall, but it turned out to be Marlena  
  
"Hey Deac! We got a guy here who thinks he's taking Kelli somewhere" Toad called for backup. When Deacon arrived and the looks he and Toad gave caused Chris to back up Until.  
  
5 minutes later.  
  
"kelli I thought I told you to change" kelli came out in a new outfit, which apparently still wasn't good enough for deacon  
  
"I did change, this would be a tube top, low riders, and 5 inch heels" Kelli defended her new outfit  
  
"don't you have any real clothes?" Toad joined the argument  
  
"Mom and Aunt Natalie wear these" Kelli was still in defense  
  
"they're older than you!" Toad got in the final comment  
  
"where's my date?" kelli began to look around  
  
"date? What date?" Deacon looked towards the closet to make sure it was shut  
  
Kelli ran straight to the closet and opened it only to find her date gagged and duck taped upside down against the wall "god I thought y'all were cool" With that Kelli and her date left leaving Toad and Deacon alone to think of better ways to dispose of future dates.  
  
A/N Aight I know it's been awhile but wut did y'all think? Huh? Was it good enough? Well R&R plz -Shitaka 


	14. Kelli in the Spotlight

Chapter 14: Kelli in the Spotlight  
  
Disclaimer- Guess what.I don't own x-men, Deacon Frost, Marlena, or Natalie, but everyone else is mine. MINE, MINE, MINE! But I'll share. =)  
  
3 MONTHS SINCE THE LAST CHAPTER  
  
Kelli sleeps soundly in her bed, she looks quite innocent for her future murderess role coming about in 2 months. A shadowy figure quietly and slowly opens her window, being careful not to let the light in. The figure creeps over Kelli, small vines wrap around her neck. SNAP! Kelli opens her eyes and using her newest power, telekinesis, throws Eldwing against the wall and struggles to get the vines off.  
  
"Daddy. Tisk, tisk, tisk. Shame on you for attempting to kill your daughter once but twice? Well I'm afraid that's just un-acceptable. You see Daddy dear; I've become well acquainted with all my powers. I can use them all at an extreme level and I can multi-task. So how would you care to die, something heavy to the head? Or maybe a large explosive ball for you to hold? You want something slow right? Well Aunt Natalie did give me the gift to mentally strangle, after all that's how you continuously try to kill me"  
  
Kelli began strangling Eldwing he was turning purple. Deacon, who had heard the noised decided to get up, he entered Kelli's room, as if expecting Deacon, Eldwing sent a vine and opened the blinds let the sun pour through. Deacon hastily reacted to the sunlight and went back to the dark hallway. Regrettably Kelli dropped her hold on Eldwing and went to check on her 'uncle'. Eldwing used the opportunity to exit through the window and boarded the blue sports vehicle waiting for him.  
  
Kelli watched the car drive off. "Don't you worry daddy, I'll get you soon" with that said, she went back to sleep as did Deacon.  
  
THAT MORNING  
  
"So, kelli? Deacon tells me you had a visitor earlier" Marlena broke the silence while everyone sipped their coffee  
  
"yeah, daddy tried to kill me again. I managed to escape his grasp and I almost killed him but the Uncle Deacon walked in, the sunlight was too much, and Eldwing got away"  
  
"oh like it's my fuckin' fault? No one told you let him go, it's your own damn fault" Deacon apparently had a different side to the story  
  
"You're right, I'm sorry. Tell you what, I'll make dinner tonight. Spaghetti and butter bread" kelli flashed her 'I really am sweet and innocent' smile.  
  
THAT NIGHT.UH MORNING  
  
"Dinner's ready, come and eat" Kelli called everyone to the table.  
  
"kelli, this smell's absolutely delicious" Marlena walked in the room and sat down.  
  
"yeah, a lot better than that shit you try to cook" Toad sat down across from Marlena. Then Deacon and Natalie came in and took their seats; Deacon between Toad and Marlena, and Natalie next to Toad and Kelli, who of course sat next to her mom (whose age she almost matched).  
  
"well let's eat" Kelli to a large bite of spaghetti and looked around for everyone else to follow.  
  
Marlena stuffed a bite in her mouth like everyone else then turned to Natalie. "There's something different then the other spaghetti we've eaten" Marlena continued to chew then swallowed.  
  
"there seems to be and added flavor" Natalie chewed and swallowed her bite. As she did her eyes, like Marlena's, got really big as the turned to Deacon and said in perfect unison "garlic"  
  
Deacon had taken the first bite after Kelli and now lay spazzing on the floor. Deacon had begun to experience a very dangerous seizure.  
  
"So, Toad. what do you uh.do.When your best friend, a vampire, eats garlic?" Marlena turned to Toad who shot a chilling look of death to a smiling Kelli.  
  
"get him on the couch" Toad started the life-saving instructions. "now!" Marlena and Natalie drug Deacon into the living room and on the couch. "ok.. Marlena give him a glass of water with some seltzer in it. Natalie I hate to have you do this but, you have to kiss him" Toad cringed at the fact he just told his girlfriend to kiss his best friend.  
  
"what? No way, I'll give him the damn water and Marlena can fucking kiss him, she wants some anyways" Natalie tried to change the given commands  
  
"Are you outta your mind? H-E double hokey sticks NO!!!, I'm getting the water. Look this is a glass in my hand" Marlena overheard Natalie's comment  
  
"good, and yeah you do, it's written all over your face" Natalie snatched the glass and began filling it with water and to seltzer tablets. "Hey no fair, I hate you people! Marlena watched as Natalie poured the liquid down Deacon's throat. His seizures stopped now he just lay passed out. "Oh laney, it's your turn" Natalie flashed Marlena a big smile and backed off as Marlena approached.  
  
"do I have to? I mean, he'll wake eventually now, right?" Marlena turned hopefully to Toad but he just waved her on. "This is like some cruel dare" Marlena wasn't getting sympathy from anybody. Having lost Marlena sighed and leaned over Deacon. She could sense that in some way he was only pretending to be passed out now and was well aware of what was about to happen. With no way to prove it she would soon find out. Marlena then gave deacon a quick peck on the lips the bolted back up.  
  
"no, that wouldn't wake any man up" Toad again waved Marlena on. She knew that she wouldn't get away with any less now. She leaned over once more and gave Deacon an honest to goodness real 'I love you' kind of kiss (though that's just the style, not the message which is wake up so I can stop kissing you) and sure enough Marlena's suspicions were answered when instantaneously Deacon returned the kiss. Marlena jumped back once she could pull her tongue out of his mouth.  
  
"you are such a child!" Marlena stormed off to her room and Natalie followed.  
  
"what can I say?" Deacon got off the couch with a huge smirk on his face.  
  
"good to have you back" Toad had known deacon was conscious when he had Marlena to kiss him. To be completely honest Deacon hadn't eaten the spaghetti, he watched kelli add the garlic when she was making it. He and Toad came up with this little plan just to see how far Marlena would go for a friend's life.  
  
Deacon turned on the TV and silently thought to him self 'I wonder if she would have gone further if I hadn't reacted to the kiss'  
  
NEXT NIGHT  
  
"Kelli, I just don't know what to do with you. Your behavior yesterday was way outta line. I mean we don't kill people on our side, get it? I mean that tooth for a tooth law sounds good but being as you're all powerful you aren't allergic to anything. Why did you do it anyways, oh and you can't cook anymore" Marlena sat Kelli on the couch.  
  
"Well mother dear, the bottom line is He was weak, I mean like I need someone who can't battle night and DAY, and heck he would be so easy to kill with all those stupid Dracula movies I'm sure everyone would be able to kill a vampire." Kelli defended herself  
  
"sorry Kelli, this is for your own good" Toad hit Kelli behind the neck causing her to pass out.  
  
"So what are we doing with her" Natalie stood over Kelli's body  
  
"can we kill her, isn't that close enough to that tooth for tooth thing?"  
  
"No Deacon we can't kill, I want to her, but isn't she like vital to the future being the one whose gonna lead us in the war and all" Marlena was still trying to decide what to do with her daughter.  
  
"How do we know she's even strong enough? She should be tested" Natalie gave her two cents  
  
"I know the perfect test slash punishment, we'll drive her to New York City leave her there with a sign saying she's a mutant. If she gets home then obviously she is meant to lead everyone. If she doesn't then Destiny was wrong and I'm not a mother anymore" As evil as it sounds it was the only good plan Marlena could come up with.  
  
WITH KELLI IN NEW YORK  
  
"It's a mutant someone call the police!" a woman grabbed her child and ran away from Kelli  
  
"Mutant? Damn right." Kelli stared at everyone fearing her and smiled "Everyone remember the day you crossed paths with Desdemona" Kelli called out to everyone. Then she began sending lighting bolts down from the sky. She hurled cars into buildings, and shot explosive balls at people. Of course she was also laughing hysterically while doing so. Then all the sudden she stopped everything and starred into the sky and began to develop that white light. When the light almost surrounded everything she was hit into a building with a red optic blast.  
  
"The X-MEN don't tell me Mommy sent you on me a swell" Kelli said standing up and dusting off  
  
"Kelli you don't want to do this" Cyclops called out to Kelli  
  
"You know my name? How amusing it's a heck of a lot easier to kill a stranger though" Kelli began to mentally strangle Cyclops but was cut short when she was knocked out from behind thanks to Logan  
  
BACK AT THE HOUSE  
  
"So, Kelli's not back yet. It's been a week you know. You think a mob killed her?" Marlena started the empty conversation.  
  
"Please with those powers a mob would only make it easier" Natalie was first to answer her friend's question, then the doorbell rang. Natalie rose to answer it but Deacon stood up and sat her back down.  
  
"I'll get it" Deacon went to the door and it was a mid-night delivery by ups "Charles Xavier?" Deacon opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.  
  
"Isn't he like the leader of the 'we want peace with humans' organization the x-men or something?" Marlena stared at the opened package  
  
"yeah, Toad didn't you deal with them a while back?" Natalie took the note from Deacon "Are they trouble? Dear Marlena, Natalie, Deacon, and Mortimer, I've written this letter to inform you that we have Kelli. She is in no danger we're just simply trying to figure out why she thinks she must kill all the humans. When she is legally sane again we'll return her to you. Blah, blah, and more blah. It's dated one week ago, my guess is this was written and sent before she escaped and she's on her way home" No sooner had Natalie folded up the letter did Kelli Storm in the door.  
  
"No the X-Men aren't dangerous and apparently they've grown stupid. They fight everyone who attempts to harm the human race. Personally I think they're in over their heads this time" Toad finally spoke up then Kelli took the spot light.  
  
"I have it, thank-you for the test now I know I'm prepared. First, Uncle Deacon we'll have to create you some sort of sun proof lotion but yeah. Then we'll attack day and night. This war won't last lone we are far more powerful then their stupid weapons. Third Uncle Toad I know you left for a reason and all but I request a meeting with this Magneto person, actually make that 2. We fight till they surrender we will not comprise we rule them or we kill them it's that simple. My plan is grand. In just 6 short weeks we'll be on top, the end is near. Kelli then went to regain her much lost sleep  
  
"well I think it's bloody obvious that she only cares for herself" Toad then flipped the TV on and watched the recap of Kelli's fight.  
  
A/N what'd ya think? The end is drawing near, exciting huh? R&R -Shitaka 


	15. strenghts, weaknesses, and battle plans

Chapter 15: Strengths, Weaknesses, and Battle Plans  
  
Disclaimer: to make myself once again clear I only own: Eldwing, KELLI, and Warwick. Do NOT argue with me about some devices that will be made known in this chapter. Aight? Ok.enjoy!  
  
2 WEEKS SINCE THE LAST CHAPTER  
  
"yes! Holy crap, aha! Yes, yes, yes!!! Halleluiah!" Kelli woke up to the sensation of a final new power, luckily tonight she didn't awaken anyone.  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
"Uncle Toad" Kelli approached sweetly "Did you set up my meeting with Magneto?" She showed him her long lost angel eyes  
  
"No, I did not." He replied then went back to watch the mid-night re-run of Xena  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?" Kelli shouted and used her telekinesis to bring everyone into the room with her. "that's it, the last straw! I'm gonna kill all of you here and now! Every frikin' last one of ya" She was straight serious too  
  
"I didn't do anything though" Deacon tried to excuse himself  
  
"does it look like I fuckin give a shit?! NO, I don't! I've tried to include you all in my future plans but you keep holding me back. I ask for one little favor and you don't even try" Kelli went on  
  
"what didn't we try to do" Marlena was confused  
  
"It doesn't matter. Now mommy to kill you.well you practically human.poison, slit wrists, drowning, all the usual stuff can kill you. Hell you're the weakest of us all. I'll just hire someone to get you outta my face." Kelli circled around Marlena  
  
"you can't kill me, I made you" Marlena now defended herself  
  
"aren't you proud? Now Uncle Deacon we already know I can kill you very simply so let's move on to Uncle Toad who let me down. Well I just thought I'd out you in an ever going lightning storm. Now Aunt Natalie who can't die. You don't fear me, do you?"  
  
"You may be a bitch but you don't have anything on me" Natalie started  
  
"Oh but I do. I do. What if let's say you weren't a mutant? Would you die instantly or just age normally from that point? Yes, it's true anything and everything can and will die! I will make sure of that" Kelli's eyes glowed red as the room turned pitch black then all the sudden and white light emitted from Natalie and flowed into Kelli's outstretched hands. When the light was back to normal Kelli picked up steak knife and stabbed Natalie in the gut and watched the blood flow onto the white carpet "How's it feel to be powerless" Kelli then turned to the shocked other three.  
  
"you, you can't do that" Marlena finally stammered out as toad made to go to Natalie's side  
  
"oh but can't I ? You see I don't need any of you, the only reason you're still here is me. I am your god! I can make you and break you, heal you and kill you. You need me, face the fuckin facts! I am not a child here top play with dolls, oh no. I was here to lead war and given the talents to win a war. I can and will have my way, whatever it may be." Kelli then went over to Natalie and ripped out the knife. "Live and learn" it was a statement as the room filled with light and Natalie's power was restored.  
  
"Holy shit." Was the last statement made for the rest of today and deacon was it's lucky speaker.  
  
The next day, Natalie was all better and Toad managed to get a meeting for Kelli with magneto today.  
  
"So kelli, Desdemona, whatever the heck you wanna be called.tell as about your time in new York and at the Xavier institute" Natalie sat down with Kelli to get every detail  
  
Kelli sighed then mused for a moment "well let's see. I woke up to the sound of someone screaming 'a mutant, call 911' or the police whichever it was no matter. So I started firing lighting bolts and hurling cars and crap everywhere. The sounds of everyone screaming, panicking, and running for their lives it was great. I was about to turn them all into mutants when the x geeks showed up and then I got hit in the back of neck again.  
  
Well when I woke up I was in some sort of lab. This 'wanna be' model red haired lady was in there and asked me how I felt and said I would soon see the professor. Well so I did, he read my mind and we had a nice long talk about war with humans and how I should use my powers to create peace and not war with them. Well when I told him to 'screw off' he sent me away like he was disappointed. I heard him tell the one chick that I'd be there for awhile.  
  
Well so I was put in a room under surveillance and well this guy who called himself 'nightcrawler' came into watch me, told me what his powers were and I began to choke him till he agreed to teleport me as far away from there as possible. It was a long walk with them chasing after but here I am" Kelli smiled at the thought of mentally choking someone  
  
"Why didn't you just teleport out yourself?" Natalie remembered the rarely used power Kelli owned  
  
"I couldn't, I was like some kind of mental restraint that wouldn't let me use my powers in that room"  
  
Natalie and Kelli sat in silence for the few minutes; all the others were still sleeping as it was only 8 pm. The sound of the phone ringing is what ended their silence  
  
"what" Kelli answered the phone perturbed  
  
"good evening, is this kelli?" an older male voice sounded on the phone "this is magneto, a meeting was arranged between us" he continued  
  
"oh yes, this is her. I was informed that you are a huge supporter of the mutant war with the humans. Well I, Desdemona, will lead the mutants, you are aware of this?" Kelli waited as there was a pause  
  
"yes, of course, your arrival has been told of for many years. I understand you live with a former associate of mine?" magneto continued the conversation  
  
"uncle toad? Yeah he's cool a little harsh on my former boyfriends"  
  
"uncle? Who else are you living with at the moment"  
  
"aunt Natalie, mom/Marlena, and uncle Deacon, why?"  
  
"you've assessed quite the team"  
  
"I'm well aware of that, but what I need from you is your cooperation. You see I have the x-men on my back trying to turn me. They will interfere with the war and now they've got my dear old dad on their side. If it's not to much trouble I'm going to ask you to keep them out of my way during the war, that is if it's not to much trouble"  
  
"My pleasure, just tell me when and where. I'll contact you in a month's time"  
  
"wonderful, good-bye" Kelli hung up the phone with a confident smile. They were going to win the war  
  
12:03 a.m.  
  
Everyone else was finally awake, Marlena had ordered a paper view movie 'red dragon' and everyone was watching it  
  
"somebody need to get that guy help, he's crazy" Marlena commented on the movie  
  
"not everybody is a sane as you Ophelia" The day before everyone watched hamlet and in the movie Ophelia had gone dangerously mad when her father died. Toad enjoyed this and has been calling Marlena, Ophelia ever since.  
  
"oh at least my character doesn't look like a horror show" Marlena had the final word and everyone went back to watching the movie; all except kelli. Kelli was outside making plans for the war with our dear Warwick, yes he had returned  
  
"Desdemona, listen they'll be expecting us to attack during the night because they know we have vampires. It is imperative that we catch them off guard and attack during the day, do you understand what I mean." Warwick and kelli had been arguing back and fourth about this for the past 20 minutes and they were getting nowhere fast  
  
"I'm going to need absolutely every soul I have, the can't live in the daylight and I don't have sun proof lotion for vampires!" Kelli paced back and fourth and threw her hands in the air  
  
"no, no, no listen to me. I have these." Warwick took out a small brown bag "there are eleven of these one for every vampire on our side and two extras"  
  
Kelli opened the bag revealing some kind of ugly rings "and they'll do what, get them arrested for fashion crimes"  
  
"No, these rings make vampires invincible. Nothing will kill them, not even sunlight or a wood stake through the heart." Warwick continued  
  
"alright. Then morning it is. Come back in two weeks and we'll finalize our plans" with that Warwick left and Kelli went inside. "put this on" Kelli tossed on of the rings to Deacon  
  
he grimaced at it first then put it on.  
  
"would you like a necklace to match?" Natalie said commenting about the ring  
  
Deacon gave her and evil glare which faded very fast when he realized kelli had just staked him 'Buffy' style. he was freaking out and everyone else just stared and after a minute Deacon realized that nothing had happened.  
  
"That ring, makes you invincible. Nothing that exists can kill you as long as you have that ring on. Don't lose it!" Kelli then went outside to goof around with her powers. You can never train to much  
  
1 1/2 WEEKS LATER, CHRISTMAS DAY  
  
"I wasn't plannin on it, but i decided to buy y'all some gifts anyways" Marlena brought some wrapped presents out of her room. "Natalie this is for you" Marlena handed Natalie the gift  
  
Natalie opened the large box to find a small envelop inside. Inside that was a plastic card with 250 on it  
  
"its the ultimate mall gift card, most expensive they had" Marlena commented  
  
"you paid for this?" Natalie held the card up  
  
"not hardly but it does work, toad this is for you'' Marlena handed toad the small box  
  
inside the box with a key (the kind with the electronic button thing) toad pushed the button and a car alarm in the backyard started going off. It was the latest model sports car with tinted windows (make up ya own dang car cause i sure as hck don't what they are) "and how'd you get this asuming it cost as much as natalie's" Toad didn't let on but he was very amused with his car  
  
"it was a raffle i bought all the tickets, wrote a check. Ok i found a blank signed check but not my money. Deacon i have two presents for you" Marlena handed deacon the square packages with a cheesy grin  
  
Deacon opened this first "wow, this is...great. a mirror" he looked at marlena like she was the biggest idiot on earth but she waved him on to the next one. he opened the next one "oh look another mirror"  
  
"but look!" marlena pointed to the mirror  
  
"my reflection." double take "i have a reflection! i can see myself. Hey i do look good" Deacon spent much of the day looking at himself in his reflect anything mirror.  
  
kelli had gone missing a couple days prior and therefore did not receive a gift but days later she finally returned.  
  
A/N Well tell me what ya thought. i'm interested really i am. 


	16. Nightmares

Chapter 16: Nightmares  
  
It was 2 PM and everyone was asleep, except for Kelli. The war was in 2 weeks and she had other matters to attend to before sleep. "It's my final birthday in 14 days, this power better be good." Kelli was looking over her plans she had made with Warwick. "We'll make the location on west side of the area at 5 AM we'll show up at 6 behind them from the east side then" Kelli heard something fall behind her. Startled, she turned around to find nothing but a couple DVD's on the floor.  
  
Kelli decided she musty have accidentally bumped the DVD rack and turned back to her plans. I figure quietly approached bind her and covered her mouth with a cloth that had a formula of some sort on it that caused her to pass out.  
  
THAT NIGHT  
  
Marlena opened her eyes, only to find that her room was spinning and fuzzy. Within a few minutes the room straitened out and Marlena made her way to the living room.  
  
"Laney. Was your room all.distorted and such when you woke up?" Natalie slowly walked into the living. Marlena nodded in response to her question.  
  
"Was your-" Deacon was cut off "room spinning?, yup sure was" Marlena smiled and the same thing happened when Toad joined the crew.  
  
Natalie got off the couch and tripped on a magazine lying on the floor, strangely before she hit the ground, she was standing again. Marlena wanted to try and flat fell face forward, she hit the ground.  
  
"Fall off the couch, make it seem accidental" Toad watch Marlena give the evil eye but she did it anyway. This time, however, the same thing happened as with Natalie she didn't hit the ground.  
  
"You know, I think this is a dream" Natalie stood in the center of the room "you can do whatever you want in dreams, like float." Natalie nodded "I want to float" after that Natalie slowly was lifted in the air.  
  
"As entertaining as this is, I think I'll try to wake up by going back to bed" Deacon got up and right before he got to the hallway, it disappeared, all the exits did. They were trapped in the living room. "or not"  
  
"Anyone seen Kelli?" Marlena finally realized it was only the 4 of them. Everyone shrugged. "Ok anyways how are we gonna get outta here?" Without further adieu the room turned pitch black, when the lights came back on they were all part of some game show. The audience stood up and clapped as they all took there seats and the host came out.  
  
"Hi, I'm James Eldwing your host on 'Wheel of Dreams' The idea of this game is to answer a series of questions gaining points so you can all wake up. Now as you see there are only 3 desks, this being Deacon's dream he'll be asking the questions. Now let's get ready to play."  
  
"Deacon you are never sleeping again" Marlena sat back down in her chair.  
  
"Toad you're first please spin the wheel, if you get the answer right you may pick to whom the event happens, if you're wrong it'll happen to you." The host unveiled the large wheel and toad gave it a spin landing on: *walking on hot coals*  
  
"Deacon, first question" The host handed the mic to Deacon. "Um, when's, Kelli's birthday?" The host gave Deacon a strange look but then turned to toad for his answer  
  
"why should I know, Marlena can't even remember" Toad turned back to the host  
  
"That is the correct answer"  
  
"what?" Deacon stood up and suddenly was standing on hot coals. He quickly ran back to his chair.  
  
"Natalie, your spin"  
  
Natalie spun the wheel and round it went landing on :*mud wrestle with a crocodile*  
  
"Deacon, second question"  
  
"what's the president's name" Deacon stated his next question, which he was reading off cards by the way  
  
"I don't deal with politics" Natalie smiled at the camera  
  
"another correct answer!"  
  
"damnit!" Deacon was now in a mud pit wrestling with a crocodile, 30 mins later deacon finally won.  
  
"and our final contestant, Marlena"  
  
Marlena spun the wheel hard and it went around a whoppin 2 times landing on:*Fear of public nudity  
  
"final question, who wrote these damn cards?" Deacon through down the cards  
  
"you did, its your dream" Marlena smirked  
  
"correct!" Deacon didn't seem to mind this one as much, but Marlena blushed and turned around as Natalie and toad laughed. After about 5 seconds the room went dark, then a spotlight shun on the TV as it turned on.  
  
"This just in. The war with mutants has had many casualties. One woman mutant by the name of Natalie Caylotin was responsible for the majority of the death toll" everyone stopped and stared at the TV screen and sat down as chairs appeared behind them.  
  
"someone's been dreaming well" Deacon looked at Natalie then back to the screen  
  
"thankfully she was killed early this morning. There were rumors that she can't die but her shape there's no possible way she can live, here's pictures from the incident" everyone's mouths practically fell to the floor to the floor as they look at the pictures. Every inch of Natalie's body was chopped up and torn into shreds, "now live with feeding her body to the sharks" Natalie jumped up in shock as the TV disappeared and the sound of gun shots began coming closer.  
  
Everyone stood back to back defensively. Toad, Deacon, and Marlena were flung to the side and two men dressed in camo grabbed Natalie. Natalie struggled to get away as 5 men with chainsaws came towards her. Marlena, Toad, and Deacon couldn't move, some force was holding them back. Then the room went dark again and all was silent again. The lights came back on and they were safe and sound in the living room (Natalie was in one piece)  
  
The lights flashed on and off again but it didn't appear as though anything has changed until a soft laugh came from Marlena as she sat on the couch rocking back and forth "it's your turn" Marlena continued to rock but never took her eye off deacon  
  
"turn? Are you feeling alright?" Deacon sat on the opposite couch  
  
"why does everyone always ask that? I'm fine. It's all of you that aren't fine" Marlena was mad (crazy) and they all knew it but let her continue. "what? Can't you see her? She just took your turn! Oh never mind you may not want your turn, but I want mine."  
  
Natalie looked from Marlena to Toad who was pointing to Marlena and doing the 'coo coo' sign  
  
"Toad, hurry up and take your turn. Get the dice! Too late, I hope you know we've all been moving around the board backwards. Give me the dice! It's my turn! Did you see that? I even ask for my turn and I can't have it. Natalie hurry and you can have yours" Marlena had gotten up and began to pace around yelling at nothing  
  
"Lane, hun. What are you talking about?" Natalie was worried  
  
"Ahh! Her! She's taking our turns, I've tried over and over again but she won't let us have a roll. If you all would only believe me and help we could team up against Kelli and win!  
  
"kelli?" Deacon questioned. Then everything went dark  
  
Kelli woke up in a cold sweat "they know"  
  
A/N THE END IS DRAWING CLOSER! ISN'T IT GREAT.THE SUSPENSE BUT OF COURSE IF I DON'T GET REVIEWS THE SUSPENSE WILL LAST FOREVER BECAUSE EI WON'T CONTINUE THE FIC. SO LEAVE A REVIEW -Shitaka 


	17. Happy BDay, Ready For War?

Chapter 17: Happy Birthday, Ready for War  
  
SPEACIAL THANKS! First of all a great huge thanks to Noah for the permission for usage of his characters, without him this fic wouldn't be possible. And thank-you to everyone else who has reviewed, your reviews kept this fic going.  
  
RECAP  
  
Kelli was born and a little bit of Deacon's, Marlena's, Toad's, and Natalie's blood made her a mutant. Kelli grew at a rate of 1 year per month and now she is 18 and ready to lead war. James Eldwing (the donor) is kinda Kelli's father, Kelli turned him into a mutant and now he has sided with the X-MEN in hopes to stop the war. Harry Warwick was Eldwing's boss and Kelli's ally, she also made him a mutant (a strong one at that). Kelli has considerable power and can kill anyone and everyone.  
  
KELLI'S POWERS  
  
Explosive balls, Making eye contact (upon her choosing) the victim will fall asleep, brief Invisibility, high-pitched scream, illusions, create mutants, take away mutant abilities, teleportation, levitation, telekinesis, mental choke  
  
1 Day Before Kelli's Birthday  
  
" so, wow Kelli's 18 tomorrow, that um, means war right?" Marlena broke the awkward silence, no one had said much since the dream Kelli had and they all shared.  
  
"yeup" Deacon replied blankly, continuing to stare down at the floor  
  
"So what are, well what are we, we doing? Exactly? I mean so like, are we fighting or are we going to overthrow Kelli?" Marlena mad eye contact with Natalie  
  
"we're going to fight like we were always going to do"  
  
"but Natalie, the dream, it said we should team up and get her"  
  
"so what Marlena? What do you propose we do?"  
  
"well I"  
  
"we kill Kelli, then what? Have a funeral? Live our happy sorry excuses for lives? Believe or not, the war will happen with or without Kelli, but it just so happens that with Kelli we could actually wins, that's what the prophecy says" Natalie was getting stressed, everyone was because no one knew what was going on  
  
"and when the wars over?" Marlena was beginning to get on Natalie's nerves  
  
"I don't know, I know nothing! It's all some big damn secret, we're not supposed to fucking know what the hell is going to happen. Kelli's the queen bitch, maybe she'll kill us all. Natalie turned her chair and faced the wall, from then on the awkward silence continued  
  
MEANWHILE AT THE X MANSION  
  
"James, when will Kelli be turning 18?" Professor Xavier wheeled in front of Eldwing  
  
"her birthday is tomorrow" Eldwing was still a bit un-easy about the whole 'Kelli' situation  
  
"well we've not much time to stop her, do we? Tomorrow, we stop this war.  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
Kelli woke up to the sound of her alarm, today was the day, that fate of all mankind rest in her hands. This is what we was born and raised to do, a millions questions in her mind. Can she trust her allies? Images of Warwick, Deacon ,Toad, Natalie, and Marlena and an immense group of mutants flashed through her mind. Will her enemies triumph over her? Images of Eldwing, the X-MEN, and every human on Earth flashed through her mind. 'Am I ready? Can I do this? Hell yeah, if I go down the world is coming with me' Kelli walked down the hallway where Toad, Marlena, Deacon, and Natalie awaited her. "let's go" TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
A/N DUN DUN DUN! Tune in later, wa-hoo wasn't that jus the perfect time for a to be continued, I mean the next chapter is it so you should have to wait a while so u don't miss it right? Well if ya'll don't review you'll be missing it a very long time. SO REVIEW! -Shitaka 


	18. It's Over

Chapter 18: It's Over  
  
A/N This is it. The grand finale, the end, no more writing will be done. Enjoy!  
  
Kelli marched every mutant that was ever mistreated (and cared) to the battle field; there she would wait for Warwick's signal to attack. Warwick came into view over the hill, but he did not give the signal, he just kept approaching. Confused, Kelli moved forward to greet him, eventually they were in whispering range.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? You were supposed to give the signal!" Kelli got up in Warwick's face.  
  
"My dear Kelli, I already have." With that thousands of screaming soldiers came running down the hill. Before Kelli could manage a sound, Warwick through 20 G's at her, keeping her firmly in place. Warwick turned his back to her, giving his troops the signal to attack, no sooner had he turned, all the air left his body.  
  
"Natalie, we shouldn't interfere" Deacon turned to Natalie  
  
"it's not me, it's Kelli" Everyone turned their heads to the girl being held down to the ground, any of them could have sworn they saw fire in her eyes, her hatred for Warwick was so strong. Finally Warwick fell and Kelli regained her natural weight, stood up, stepped over Warwick's body, and faced all of the mutants; both sides were at a complete stand still. "Don't just stand there, attack them god damnit!"  
  
All of the mutants looked at each other waiting for someone to move. Deacon looked to Toad, Toad to Natalie, and in turn Natalie to Marlena. Marlena took a step forward "here we go" Toad, Natalie, Marlena, and Deacon all began walking to where Kelli was standing, all the mutants followed and soon broke into a run, past Kelli, towards to human army. Kelli smiled and was about to walk into the fight as a hand grabbed her ankle.  
  
Kelli took her free leg and swung around kicking Warwick in the head "why won't you die!?" Warwick rose up and stood over Kelli, he threw 20 G's at her, throwing her backwards into a tree, the fierce leader was un- conscious. "Why won't you?" Warwick left, to return to battle.  
  
Deacon was having a hay-day, the stupid ring Kelli gave him, allowed him to be out in daylight with absolutely no weaknesses. Marlena figured she's use fire today, long as she remembered to get away seeing as the soldiers carried explosives on their vests.  
  
Natalie was fighting more primitive using knives and basic fighting skills. Sometimes, however, they'd actually hit her and she would get pissed, take their gun, and shoot them. Toad was perfectly happy being the leaping artillery, there was not a thing the soldiers carried that he hadn't stolen from them.  
  
Warwick finally reached the battle area; his men were dying everywhere while there were very few mutant bodies lying around. Suddenly he froze; a vision of the future came to him causing a sadistic grin to cross his face. The vision ended and threw G's at every mutant in his path.  
  
A figure stepped in front of Kelli and gently shook her. Kelli came to and opened her eyes. "Magneto? Good to see you."  
  
"Having some technical difficulties I see" Magneto offered his hand and Kelli stood up. "No, an ally of mine, he betrayed me. He was in charge of the humans, I made him a mutant, and he set it up so they would be in a place at a specific time. That way I could hit them with a surprise attack, well the surprise was on, he attacked and I retaliated, I thought I had him, but he threw me into a tree. "  
  
"How un-civilized of him" With that the X-Jet came into view. Magneto sent Pyro, Sabertooth, and Mystique to welcome them. "I don't care about the others, but Eldwing is mine!" Kelli and Magneto then approached the X-Jet as the professor was getting off.  
  
"Eric, making friends I see" Xavier nodded in reference to Kelli "yes, you too old friend. It's good of you to come."  
  
"We are not here for war Eric"  
  
"Then you're in the wrong damn place" Kelli stepped up to the professor  
  
"We are here for peace"  
  
"Charles, there will be peace when this is over" magneto stood in front of Kelli  
  
"It doesn't have to be this way"  
  
"That's where you're wrong" Magneto stepped aside and Kelli and the professor locked eyes, Xavier, in moments, fell into a deep sleep. Pyro took his lighter and set all the trees surrounding the X-Jet on fire, starting a one-one fight with Cyclops, almost instantaneously picked a fight with Sabertooth, leaving Storm with Mystique.  
  
"Oh daddy" Eldwing turned around and Kelli telekinetically through him 30 feet in the air and let him drop to the ground. Suddenly Kelli wasn't able to be seen but a hard boot to the chin let Eldwing know that she was there, before Eldwing hit the ground, Kelli teleported behind him and kicked him the opposite direction allowing to hit face first into a rock.  
  
Kelli again lifted Eldwing into the air and slammed him against the tree, she held him there and began to choke him. The earth shook under Kelli's feet and then a large tree root through Kelli off her feet, causing her to lose concentration and Eldwing again fell to the ground.  
  
"Very cute" Kelli stood up, more pissed then before. She was about to shoot explosive balls at him when a vine lashed out from the tree, chocking her while pulling her to the ground. Two roots came up over her body and strapped her to the ground.  
  
"Not so cute anymore, are we?" Eldwing turned around and Sabertooth through him into the tree rendering him un-conscious. All the X-men had been 'taken care of' Pyro carefully burnt the roots and vines off Kelli, allowing her to breathe.  
  
"That is fuckin annoying! And I'm done playing. So you like plants daddy?" Kelli proceeded over to Eldwing's body as he was regaining consciousness "Well I have a present for you" She lifted the tree from the ground (vertically) and replanted it over Eldwing's body. "Let's clean up here and kill the rest of the damn humans" Sabertooth followed Kelli's orders and put the un-conscious bodies of the X-Men onto their jet which Magneto relocated to another area.  
  
"Kelli re-entered the fierce battle and she and the brotherhood went their separate ways. Warwick appeared in front of Kelli holding a small bag, and then she noticed Deacon had taken himself out of the battle, as had others. Warwick tossed Kelli the bag and she poured out the contents into her hand, there lay all the rings that purloined vampire weaknesses. Kelli looked up to the sky, it was almost noon, and the shadows were fading fast. "Shit! Fuck you Warwick!" Kelli dumped the rings into her pocket.  
  
"Did you honestly think I would let you have an advantage over me?" Warwick approached Kelli, she looked him dead in the eye and he froze still "oh but I do, oh how I do" Warwick rose in the air and the sky turned pitch black. Kelli turned an angry red. Small red beams pierced through Warwick's skin all over his body filling Kelli with energy. Kelli got the rings out of her pocket and they floated back to their owners. Kelli released her victim, the red left her body, and the sun came out of hiding. "Oh I do" Kelli stepped over Warwick's dead body and finally into battle.  
  
The fight stopped instantly as Kelli reached the center, the mutants in awe, and the humans in fear. The second in command for the humans stepped forward in front of Kelli. "We have orders to uh, to place you un under arrest." His body rose in the air  
  
"I'll report in that you failed" The same thing that had happened to Warwick happed to the Marine Corps Captain. The officer's limp body hit the ground and everyone continued to stare at Kelli. "Ok, Natalie, Marlena, Deacon, and Toad be dears and come here for a second" Kelli motioned them forward. Deacon, in dismay, dropped his snack and Natalie released her punch bag, Marlena kicked the guy on the ground one final time, and Toad stepped off on his crushed victim. "Fill in the blank, we are all standing here like idiots because" she waved her hands. Toad shook his head "they might have something to do with it" he pointed behind her. There stood 100,000 men all dressed and ready for war. Unfortunately they were prepared to destroy the mutant race.  
  
Kelli's head dropped and then she heard a soft rumbling sound. From across the plain thousands of mutant reinforcements came for battle lead by Magneto. "I hope you don't mind, but I thought you could use a little back up. I only have 1,000 gods, but even the simplest of all mutants can easily defeat 10 mere men. "Magneto rose and landed next to Kelli "it's nice to know I can trust someone in this war" she turned to the mutants "now let's get this fucking ball on a roll"  
  
Both sides charged at one another, there were clouds of kicked up dust everywhere. Fire, ice, water, lighting, cannons, bullets, everything was going every which way. It was past nightfall and bodies lay everywhere and both sides were tiring but Kelli was relentless and refused to give up. It was dawn before the smoke had cleared, the deaths were unreal. Natalie, herself, had died three times over the course of two days. Marlena was dragging broken bones across dead bodies. Deacon look like a demon from hell, his clothes and body were crusted over from victim's blood. Toad was cut and bruised everywhere and couldn't jump if he wanted to. From some odd miracle Kelli stood tall and strong, ready for battle again.  
  
There would not be another battle however; the president's best men lay dead, scattered across the field. One couldn't step anywhere without stepping on a dead body. Destiny had been right all along, any doubt anyone had ever had about Kelli was gone now. As tired and beaten up and broken up as they were, the mutants had won. The sun didn't shine that day, it rained, and under the blood and dirt the mutants were soulless. Over half of the mutants involved in the war had killed someone they once knew.  
  
Kelli stepped off the mound of bodies she had killed and using her powers she cleared the field. She stacked the bodies but separated the humans and mutants. Over the hill the X-Jet landed as did the presidential helicopter. When Kelli had finished sorting the bodies, she turned around and approached the president. When her head had appeared over the top of the hill a body guard fired a bullet that lodged itself into the center of her forehead. The mutants all stared in shock as Kelli's body rolled down the hill. Deacon used his last little bit of strength and picked up Kelli's body and placed it with the other mutant bodies. Everyone's heads seemed to drop "it's over" Deacon walked over to Marlena and helped her stand, Toad and Natalie followed and they went home. All of the mutants soon went their separate ways, but they didn't retreat or quit. The war was over, that was it. (Wasn't trying to rhyme sorry!).  
  
2 Days Later On The News  
  
It is unknown the exact results of the mutant human war but the death toll was immense. Over 150,000 humans and 16,000 mutants were killed. There have been very few mutants spotted since the battle, though Professor Charles Xavier has come forth and established a peace between mutants and humans. The body of the supposed leader of the mutants was separated from the rest and was dumped to remain with the ice to match her heart in the Arctic Ocean. Tune in later for the six o'clock news.  
  
Somewhere in the Arctic Ocean A frozen hand shot out from the water and grabbed hold onto a glacier.  
  
THE-END  
  
Epilogue: A New Life  
  
The war was over and Kelli was dead, Magneto was imprisoned, and the Professor gained peace with the president all over the course of three days. Deacon, Toad, Marlena, and Natalie went home and returned to life the best they could. They noise that used to ring down the halls was now gravely quiet and they had decided to return to their normal sleeping schedule. The days went by and there was no excitement anywhere. One day the idea was passed around and everyone agreed and they moved. They left everything and bought a house with stolen money in Washington D.C. And that is really truly it.  
  
THEN-END END  
  
A/N Wow that was it. Whoo! I enjoyed writing this fic and reading your reviews. I only hope that you will continue to read my future writings as my writing improves. Thank-you.  
  
Forever, Shitaka 


End file.
